


Talking Points

by thyrza



Series: Assemble, Disassemble, Reassemble [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship Status, Earth-TRN123, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-S01E03: After getting the Avengers back together and moving everyone into the tower, Steve and Tony rekindle an old arrangement, but there seems to be something more to it than Tony remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Points

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a "prequel" to the other stories in this series. Chronologically, it is set right before the events of 1x03, "Ghost of a Chance." Because this takes place so early in the show, I don't think you even need to have seen the show to understand what's going on, but if you need/want to know, see the end notes for an explanation.

* * *

 

 

Tony's alarm went off at five o'clock in the morning, to the sort of unrelenting tone he could have only chosen in a fit of madness. " _Snooze_ ," he commanded, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head, but the alarm trilled on loudly. "JARVIS! Shut it off!"

" _My apologies, sir_ ," JARVIS replied, not sounding very sorry at all. " _But you disabled the snooze feature on your alarm last night at 11:54 p.m., and requested that I remind you of your desire to -_ " Here, the A.I. paused, before replaying a recording of Tony's voice as he quoted: " _'Get up at the ass crack of dawn.'_ "

Tony groaned as the memory surfaced, and he raised his head from the pillow before forcing himself to sit up. He had given JARVIS very specific protocols for shutting off the alarm, and the relentless noise did not cease until Tony was standing up and had made it several steps toward the bathroom.

After getting cleaned up and tossing on some clothes, Tony felt a little more like a person; he headed for the kitchen, following the smell of freshly brewing coffee. Steve was standing at the counter, leaning against it as he ate a bowl of cereal. He was also reading the news on his StarkPad, which made Tony feel strangely proud.

"Morning, Cap," Tony greeted. He got a mug down from the cabinet and tried to play it casual as he went to stand across from Steve, putting the coffee maker between them.

Steve looked up at Tony. "Good morning. You're up early."

Tony suspected his answering shrug wasn't as nonchalant as he hoped. "Today is move-in day for Sam," he said. "I wanted to help him get settled in."

"That's thoughtful of you."

"I'm trying on this new thing," Tony said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Being a responsible and engaged team leader."

Steve nodded; he didn't look suspicious of Tony's true motive, which was to talk to Steve before everyone else barged in. "Well, I'm glad you're here."

Tony couldn't help blurting out, "You are?"

Steve's expression turned a little odd, but he smiled as he put his empty cereal bowl in the sink. "I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure," Tony agreed, and nearly knocked over his coffee in surprise when Steve moved in and braced his hands on either side of the counter so that his arms were bracketing Tony.

Steve was apparently not that interested in _talking_ ; he leaned in and kissed Tony, and just as soon as Tony snapped out of his shocked state and began to kiss back, Steve lost all shyness about the matter. Steve's hands were warm and eager as he pushed up the hem of Tony's shirt and placed his palms on bare skin, only the skittish way his fingers ran up and down Tony's sides giving away any hint of nerves.

Tony would be lying if he said he hadn't sort of hoped for this when he came into the kitchen this morning. Maybe he wasn't literally hoping to be pressed up against the counter, springing a semi just from being kissed by Steve, but ... well, it was complicated.

Tony was the one who ran from the responsibility of the Avengers last time, ultimately dissolving the team. When the Avengers went away, so had the casual, friends with benefits, relationship Tony and Steve had indulged in while sharing close quarters in the mansion. Apparently Tony's promise to lead the team again was enough for Steve, though; he had moved right in to the tower with enthusiasm, and picked up a routine in the last few days that was remarkably similar to how life had been in the mansion.

When Steve broke away from the kiss, Tony was left gasping for breath, though he tried to act at least somewhat unaffected.

"So, Cap," he said, pretending his voice wasn't as strained as it obviously was. "What did you want to talk about?"

Steve gave Tony one of those _looks_ , chin tucked down and eyebrows raised. He shifted until his erection, tenting the front of his sweatpants, ground against Tony's hip.

"As always," Tony said, "you make a very good point."

"I missed you, Tony," Steve answered, his voice soft but serious.

Tony hesitated, exhaling a soft sigh before he admitted, "I missed you, too."

"I'd like to show you just how much I missed you," Steve added meaningfully.

Tony gasped when one of Steve's hands slipped down the back of his jeans and squeezed Tony's ass. "In the kitchen?" he wondered, glancing around.

Steve shrugged. "I'm pretty sure we're the only ones awake."

It was difficult for Tony to come up with a compelling argument against it, especially when Steve began to rock his hips against Tony's, even if the friction was sadly reduced by the layers of fabric standing in their way; it _had_ been a while since Tony had gotten laid, his dry spell stretching back to ... the last time he had sex with Steve.

Steve unfastened Tony's jeans, and slowly went down to his knees in front of Tony; if anyone were to walk in on them now, there would be no denying what Steve was doing. The thought made Tony's arousal peak rather painfully, his cock hardening until it was a relief when Steve finally tugged down Tony's boxers and let Tony's erection spring free.

There was no teasing or pretense in the way Steve went about things. He stroked his hand over Tony's length a few times, then took Tony right into his mouth. Tony was no blushing virgin by any means, but Steve's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue was very clever, and watching Captain America give him head was something Tony didn't think he would ever quite get used to.

Tony grabbed the edge of the counter with one hand, and buried the fingers of his other hand in Steve's hair. Steve moaned agreeably at this handling, the sound vibrating right through Tony's groin and adding to the sensation; it only got more intense as Steve hollowed his cheeks like he was trying to suck Tony's brain out through his dick.

Though it was in their best interests for him to remain quiet, Tony couldn't quite bite back the curse that sprang to his lips.

Steve used one of his hands to grip Tony's hip, and slid the other down between his own legs, and it was all Tony could do not to let his knees give out as he watched Steve reach inside his sweatpants and stroke himself. That urge only grew worse as Steve tugged at Tony's hip, urging him forward.

Tony firmed his grip in Steve's hair and rolled his hips, giving in to the need.

Steve glanced up in silent approval and held Tony's gaze for a moment before he pulled down the waistband of his pants. He settled back on his haunches, letting Tony get a good look as Steve worked to bring himself off.

" _Fuck_ ," Tony gasped, unsurprised at his own breathlessness. "I really, _really_ missed you, Steve."

Steve squeezed Tony's hip in response, a curt reminder not to get distracted. Tony obliged, rocking his hips forward until he was fucking Steve's mouth, losing himself in the friction and the hot wet slide as beneath him, Steve's big, beautiful cock continued to thrust rhythmically into the tight grip of his own large fist.

In what felt like a rather deliberate move on Steve's part, Steve came first, moaning low in his throat as he pulsed out over his own hand. He surged forward as he did, taking Tony so deep that his nose ended up pressed into the dark hair surrounding Tony's cock, and then Tony was coming without any warning, right down Steve's throat. Steve swallowed every last bit, and even licked him clean before pulling off.

Tony, feeling like everything around him was sliding a little to the left, sagged down until he was sliding to the floor, his legs finally giving up the fight. Steve caught him with a laugh, and proceeded to kiss Tony stupid (even stupider?), letting Tony taste the hints of himself on Steve's tongue.

Steve was kind enough to right Tony's clothes and prop him up against the cabinets before he got up to clean himself off. When Steve was finished, he offered Tony a hand up, and didn't complain when Tony leaned half against Steve, half against the counter.

The moment could have - probably should have - become awkward from there, but Steve was smiling, awash with the afterglow even if they weren't exactly lingering in a place where they could settle in for pillow talk and a cuddle.

"I'm glad we had this ... talk," Steve said, offering Tony a small kiss. The way he was continuing to get handsy didn't exactly suggest he was back on his best behavior, however.

"Yeah," Tony agreed, still having difficulty finding words for what they just did. He decided to follow Steve's lead and leave it, for the time being. "Um."

"Here, you should have this before it gets cold," Steve said, pressing Tony's neglected coffee mug from earlier into his hands. It had already cooled considerably, but was still warm enough to drink.

Tony allowed Steve to steer him to the table, and into a chair. Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's temple, then turned to the refrigerator.

"Why don't you let me make you breakfast?" Steve suggested. "How does bacon and eggs sound?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Tony was, at that point, fairly certain that he had actually coaxed JARVIS into hitting the snooze button, and he was still sound asleep, lost in mixed-signal dreams of fantastic sex and weird domesticity with Captain America. He pinched himself, just to be sure; the spot on his forearm twinged, and reality didn't change around him.

Steve was cheerful, humming to himself as he went about breakfast, cracking eggs into a bowl and setting bacon sizzling in a pan. The smell of food brought the other Avengers in the tower trickling in after a while, of course, and Tony was secretly relieved, even if it didn't escape his notice that Steve actually looked disappointed by their arrival.

They all sat down to a raucous breakfast some time later, and Steve didn't even try to bring order to the chaos like usual. In fact, he caused a little trouble himself when he found the wrong pair of feet under the table.

Clint's fork clattered to his plate and he demanded, "Dude! Who's trying to play footsie with me!?"

"Suck it up, Barton," Tony said. "It's close quarters, I'm pretty sure no one at this table would touch you on purpose."

"Not cool, man."

Clint's very mature response was to stick out his tongue at the rest of them. It did, at least, distract everyone else from Steve's embarrassed flush. Tony was the only one to notice, and as their eyes met, he nudged Steve's ankle with his foot and gave him a wink.

Whatever this was, it probably needed further analysis. But there was plenty of time for that later; letting this be their little secret for now, well, that wouldn't be so bad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Avengers were broken up prior to the events of the two-part (1x01-02) premier, "The Avengers Protocol." The team got back together to face a major threat in that two-parter, and decided to remain together due to the newly arisen circumstances. The mansion was destroyed in the action, so everyone moved into Stark Tower, except for Sam, who moves in during the events of "Ghost of a Chance." (Natasha probably doesn't maintain a permanent residence there.)


End file.
